The Bracebridge Hell
by Handsome Awkward
Summary: What if Rory hadn't refused the idea that Luke and Bootsy shared a roomwhat if Jess got stuck in a room with Dean? See what happens...summary sux read it and see if u like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a little humorous fic about something that came to my mind yesterday after watching 'The Bracebridge Dinner." I thought it would be kind of funny to have Bootsy and Luke in the same room together… so what if Rory hadn't objected to the idea? Jess gets a room with Dean, yadda yadda yadda…This is probably a dumb idea but I just had to write it. Please review… oh and I realize some of the lines aren't the same as they are in the show and some of them are…go along with it and life will be so much easier… : ) enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

"I'm going to put him in room 16 with Luke." Lorelai asked Rory excitedly

"You can't do that." She said looking down at the guest list

"Come on, let me have my fun."

"Jess is coming with him." Rory pointed out.

"He can be in a room with Dean." She wrote something on the pad and then looked up when her daughter spoke.

"There will be no Jess left in the morning." She said shocked.

"Oh there will too. Just let me have a little bit of fun…" She pouts

"Fine. But if someone fights then it is your fault."

"Deal." She smiles giddily and just then Rory looked down at the picture she was holding.

"Are these last years cards or this years?"

"This years of course."

"Don't scoff. Last years pictures were sitting here 'til Halloween."

"Hey! If that is a crack at my housekeeping skills…well then okay." She smiled

"Wow."

"What?"

"That is one ugly baby."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Morey and Babbette were the first to walk in. "Hey dolls!"

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Hi, Welcome." Rory says smiling

"Are we the first here?" Morey asked

"Yes you are." Lorelai smiled

"Now don't you freak out. Morey hates being early anywhere. He thinks it hurts his street credibility." Babbette explained.

"Charlie Parker was late to everything." Morey stated sadly.

"Charlie Parker had more drugs in him than a Rite-Aid. Forget Charlie Parker." Babbette stated

"You guys are in room 8. It's all ready for you." Rory gave them their key

"Thanks, doll. C'mon Morey. We can be late for dinner if it'll make you feel better." She smiled at him.

"A little." He nodded his head

"Yeah." She eased him away from Lorelai and Rory.

Patty then walked through the door and Lorelai gave her, her key.

"I'm glad you could make it Patty your room is 17 and its ready for you. You can go on up." She smiled sweetly.

"Well thank you dear. I am so glad that you invited me here…this place is beautiful." She replied as she looked around while heading to her room.

"Now I can't wait when Jess goes into the room Dean will be there and BAM! They will have to spend the night together." Lorelai was really proud of herself and Rory was a bit nauseous as to what was going to happen next.

"Fabulous place Lorelai" s were heard all around the foyer and people had huge smiles on their faces.

Dean walked through the door and took off his coat. As did his little sister. Rory walked toward them and gave Dean a quick kiss.

"Hey." He said smiling

"Hey back."

"You guys are being gross again." Clara said in disgust.

"Sorry. Here is your key. Where is she going to stay?" Rory asked pointing to his younger sister,

"Oh, my parents are coming later so she will be in a room with them."

"Okay that sounds good. Hey, is that a Stella McCartney?" She asked Clarisa

"No, it's a Wal-Mart."

"Well it is very nice."

Luke and Jess walked through the door and Dean looked back.

"Man, you didn't tell me he was going to be here." He said in an annoyed tone

"Well he is a part of this town." Rory said looking at Jess. He smirked and waved at her.

"He's better not do that all night." He responded angrily.

Lorelai walked over to them and gave them separate keys, which Luke noticed quickly. "Um, Lorelai? Jess and I apparently don't have the same room. Mistake?"

"Um well, no that is not a mistake. You see we kind of ran out of rooms so you are going in the single bedrooms…you know? The king-sized beds. And I really didn't think that you and Jess wanted to be together in the same bed so there you go." She smiled.

"Oh. Okay sure." He nodded and went up to his room. As did Jess, but not before he gave Rory another one of his famous crooked smiles. They both put their things in their rooms and went back down the stairs not thinking another thing about it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey everybody, will you gather round? Everyone, everyone! First of all, I want to welcome you to the first annual and probably never ever to be held again because Sookie's on the verge of a nervous breakdown Bracebridge Dinner."

"I'm fine, everything's fine." Sookie said in a high pitched voice while rubbing her hands nervously together.

"I also want to thank Mother Nature for snowing in the Trelling Paper Company in Chicago so I can throw this great party for all my friends instead. It's a very special night. And so, since I don't get to eat unbelievably strange food with my friends everyday, I have arranged a little surprise. Outside, as we speak, is a line of horse drawn sleighs and everybody gets a ride. So, uh, line up and keep it orderly. There are two per sleigh and no cutting in front of each other - that goes for everyone. Except me, 'cause I'll be damned if I'm gonna miss a ride in a horse drawn sleigh. Come on." She smiled brightly at the room.

"You gonna go?" Luke asked completely uninterested.

"Eh, I think I'll wait for the clog dancing." Sarcasm dripped from Jess's voice.

---

"You see the horses?" Bootsy asked Luke.

"You mean the ones three feet away from my face? Yeah I saw 'em." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"I spent an entire summer training horses in Montana." Bootsy replied not noticing the sarcastic remark that came from the man beside him.

"Get kicked in the head a lot?" Luke asked somewhat bemused.

"Just once."

"Huh." Luke looked away from him and heard a voice calling him.

"Hey you in the belt get up here!" Lorelai shouted at him.

"Me? Oh no, I was just checking things out around here."

"Get up here."

He walked the short distance and stepped in the small sleigh shifting slightly when her body heat came toward him. He pulled the furry blanket over his thighs and smiled down at Lorelai slightly.

"Giddy-up!" Lorelai shouted at the horses in front of her who started to walk. "OH look! I made them move! I talked to the horses! I'm Dr. Dolittle!"

"That and I think the guy driving the sleigh heard you."

She pouted slightly and he felt sort of bad but it passed quickly.

"The town is gorgeous this time of year." Lorelai stated in awe.

"I guess." Luke grunted. She looked over at him and frowned a little.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood all the time?"

"Dunno." He stated shortly.

---

Rory got onto the sleigh by herself since Dean had to take care of Clara.

"Is that it miss?" The driver asked.

"Uh, yeah only one." She stated getting comfortable.

Just as the ride started going Jess jumped on the sleigh with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Rules are two to a sleigh no more no less, you broke the rules." He pointed out with a cheesy grin.

"You could've hurt yourself." She pointed out in a concerned tone.

"I live on the edge. I could jump out if you want."

"I don't care." She crossed her arms and shifted to where she wasn't looking at him.

"You mad at me or something?"

"What do you think?"

"I can't read your mind."

"You tried to hit Dean."

"He got in the way."

"But you saw it was him."

"No I was fighting someone else and he jumped in on his own."

"Why were you fighting anyway?"

"Because Chuck Presby's a jerk"

"You were fighting Chuck Presby?"

"Yup."

"Oh, he is a jerk."

"See?"

---

"Okay everyone quiet please… Now before the button popping and bloating can commence say 'cheese'!" Lorelai stated snapping a picture. "Uh, now, ladies and gentlemen, damen und herren, um, the moment you've been waiting for, I give you the Bracebridge Dinner"

"Whoa, whoa, hold it. We just need a quick minute, please" Sookie said coming out of the kitchen.

"Which will start in just a quick minute." Lorelai backtracked.

"You ever think about that? You can't have a quick minute because it's always sixty seconds." Bootsy stated.

"Shut up." Luke said pointedly.

---

Everyone had eaten and were all heading up to their rooms. Jess walked to where Rory was standing.

"What? No Dean?" He pouted sarcastically.

Rory nervously stuttered, "Um, he went to his room."

"Oh, darn. I was really looking forward to square dancing with him." He smiled.

"Yeah and I was looking forward to going to my room. Goodnight Jess." She smiled right back and headed up the stairs. As did Jess.

He walked to his room and unlocked the door. The bathroom light was on. _Huh, I didn't think Luke and I got a room. _He thought but it passed quickly and he grabbed his bag put on his pajamas and got under the covers and turned off the light beside him.

Dean, who was in the bathroom, shut off the light and pulled the cover back on the left side of the bed. He crawled in and saw that someone was beside him. He patted the body and saw the person turn.

"Who are you?" Dean asked the shadow.

"Who are you?" Jess asked dean.

"Jess?"

"Dean?"

"WHAT THE HELL!" They both screamed in unison.

---

Luke waited until everyone had left the table and went to bed before he left the couch he was sitting at. He climbed the stairs slowly heading to his room. Grabbing the key out of his pocket as he reached his door he unlocked it and shut it behind him. He saw a body lying in the bed but the blanket was covering his head so he couldn't identify the person but he said it was most likely Jess. _Huh, thought Lorelai said we got separate rooms. Oh well. _

He pulled his sweats on after he stripped off his jeans and flannel and got under the covers. He got comfortable and slowly started to drift. After about an hour he was near unconsciousness when he felt an arm slip around his waist. His eyes opened wide and he shifted slightly to get out of the grasp but the arm pulled him closer and the guy groaned a bit.

Luke shot up from the bed and turned on the light. He spun around and saw that Bootsy had awakened.

"Gahh! What the hell!" Luke yelled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Bootsy asked pulling the blankets further up around him.

"Same goes for you!" He stood there in shock but then he realized the problem and he shouted it loudly, "DAMN IT LORELAI!"

**TBC **

**Please please review and tell me if its good bad or in between…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I rushed this chapter a bit. Hopefully its good but just so you know it may not be up to par. I have this thing tomorrow at my school wear this grim reaper comes around to our classes and picks students at random and they are 'dead'. They take them out of class and they pretty much disappear. By the end of the day we have an assembly or 'funeral' representing all the people that 'died.' It's like recognition of teenagers that get killed in alcohol related car accidents. It's freaky, very weird. Also very intense…pretty cool if you ask me and I'm hoping I get picked…anyway that is what provoked me to write this chapter…I'm not sure why but it did.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own…**

"What are you doing in my room?" Dean yelled at a startled Jess.

"This is my room, Lorelai gave me this key and said that this was my room." Jess stated.

"She gave me a key and told me that I would be alone in this room."

"She said the same thing to me." Jess sighed.

"Isn't she next door with Rory?" Dean asked pointing his finger toward the wall.

"Yeah and Luke is on the other side." Jess answered confused, "who cares?"

"I do."

"Sensitivity has its limits," Jess said mockingly.

"Shut up. I care because Lorelai did this. She put us in this room together as a joke!"

"Well, if you think about it, it's kind of funny." Jess smirked over at Dean.

"It's really not. I don't want to be stuck in here with you…I barely like looking at you much less sharing a room with you."

"You're just jealous because I'm pretty and your not." Jess said in a high pitched voice.

"What is your problem? Do you have to make a joke about everything?"

"Well, yes."

"Why?"

"Why do you care so much? It's none of your concern so what's it to you anyway?"

"Well the fact that you are always such a sarcastic freak may have something to do with it."

"Ouch, you should calm down on those daggers your shootin' me!" Jess said putting a hand to his heart.

"See? That is exactly what I'm saying! You cannot be serious for one moment." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Well you can't joke for one moment. I mean what's with the serious 'help me' act. Nobody feels sorry for you Chicago boy!"

"Seems like we have something in common emo freak, cuz no one feels sorry for you either!" Dean says pushing him back a few steps.

"Oh you son of a bitch!" He swung one of his hands and struck Dean right in the jaw.

---

"I cannot believe she put us in the same room." Luke said pacing the floor.

"I cannot believe you woke me up." Bootsy said rubbing his head.

"Woke you up? Oh please! You would've tried to get in my pants if I hadn't of jumped up!" Luke said with a look of horror on his face.

"Tried to get in your pants! You wish!" Bootsy said getting out from under the blanket.

"Oh yeah, I wake up every morning in cold sweats thinking about you." He stated in annoyed monotone.

"You know what? I'm starting to think you don't like me…" Bootsy said oblivious to the entire fight.

"STARTING! You're starting to think I don't like you? Damn it I never liked you!" Luke said gesturing his arms wildly.

"What did I ever do to you?" Bootsy asked somewhat upset.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you exist." He threw back rolling his eyes.

"Well you're the one who came in my room and laid in my bed and jumped up and started yelling at me!" Bootsy was getting really close to Luke, he punctuated is sentence by slightly pushing Luke backwards making him almost lose his balance. He recovered quickly though.

"Get out of my face!" He yelled.

"How about you make me." Bootsy smiled something fierce and pushed him again.

Luke jumped on top of him and the duo started rolling around on the floor.

---

Babbet walked out of her room with Morey following behind her. They had heard screaming from two rooms across the hall. Patty came out of her room, as did Rory and Lorelai. Soon everyone in Stars Hollow was upstairs looking at the two doors wondering what was happening.

Sookie walked toward Rory and Lorelai, "What is goin on in there?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know." Rory stated looking at her mom with a glare.

"What?" Lorelai asked somewhat defensively.

"Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that I knew they were going to fight but you didn't believe me." Just as she finished the sentence Jess and Dean busted through their door and started rolling around trying to get in punches. "Oh my God!" Rory yelled.

"Break it up! Hey! BREAK IT UP!" Lorelai screamed at the two boys. They eased off of each other and Lorelai stood between them. "What is going on?" She asked getting calmer.

"You tell us! I just walked in the door of the room you gave me and got under the covers and Dean started pushing me and here we are." Jess explained breathless.

"Okay I apologize. I didn't realize this would be that big of a deal. Evidently you people can't take a small joke." Lorelai stated shifting her feet a bit. They heard a loud crash in the other room and then another loud thump. "Oh God." Lorelai said, her head falling into her hands.

"What's going on in there?" Kirk asked with a weird look on his face.

"I don't know… Mom? What's going on in there?" Rory asked in a smart-ass tone.

"Ugh! I don't know…okay I'm sorry. Rory you were right and I was wrong. Okay? Are you happy?"

"Very much so." She smiled and looked at the door again.

"Hmm, it sounds kind of dirty…Maybe their having some hot sex in there." Patty stated with a saucy look.

"I highly doubt that." Lorelai said with a grossed out face.

"Get your fat ass off of me!" They heard Luke's voice come from the room. Every body stared at the door with smiles on their faces waiting to see what happened next. The door slammed open and they saw Bootsy fly out and land on his face.

"Oh Ow! Damn it! Luke that hurt!" Bootsy yelled into the adjacent room.

"Shit, and it was supposed to feel good." Luke said sarcastically.

Bootsy got up from his lying position and took a blow at Luke. Luke ducked and Bootsy hit the wall…hard. "AHH! Oh my God…MY HAND! IT'S BROKEN!" Bootsy screamed holding it to his chest.

"Good, maybe that will teach you not to push me." Luke stated with a satisfied smile on his face.

Bootsy came up behind him and jumped on his back making him collapse to the floor. Luke pushed him off and slammed him down against the floor making Bootsy's head bounce off the floor. Bootsy rolled over on Luke and hit him in the face with his good hand catching the skin of his forehead with his knuckles drawing blood. "GET OFF OF ME!" Luke screamed pushing Bootsy back so hard he collided with the wall.

"Okay! STOP!" Lorelai yelled pulling Luke to his feet and pushing him gently against the opposite wall. "That is enough. I made a mistake and I am sorry. Please stop the fighting!" She cried desperately at the two pairs.

Bootsy replied with a cowardly, "Luke started it."

**TBC**

**Hopefully this chapter was good…please review---**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I know its short but good grief...i am only human! my computer isn't but the person typing the story is BUSY!! I'm sayin... I had to work in a haunted house so i could get extra credit in my Drama class, I like this guy who barely pays attention to me, I'm about to get all emotional...lol I'm kidding...I babble WAY too much...ah well--enjoy while you can...**

**DON'T OWN!! (and don't want to at the moment...)**

---

"Your head." Lorelai spoke softly sitting across from Luke. They were downstairs in lounge area after everyone got over the fighting and the chaos.

"What?" Luke asked returning from his reverie.

"Your head, it's bleeding." She pointed up at the gash right above his eye, "I'll go get something to clean it up with." He nodded and slowly leaned his head back against the couch toward the ceiling.

She came back a few moments later with what looked like rubbing alcohol and a bandage.

"I'm fine…" he said staring wide-eyed at the rubbing alcohol.

"What? You can't take a little sting." Lorelai joked.

"Of course I can take a _little _sting but not that much of a sting, no." He said shaking his head wildly.

"Oh, come on! It won't hurt and you will feel a lot better." She said sympathetically pouting.

"Fine, but I swear to God…" He started.

"_If that stings I'm going to do something to you,_" Lorelai stated in her best man's voice, "yeah, yeah I got it." She pulled out a piece of cotton and poured a small amount of the alcohol on it. She leaned in closer to dab the gash gently.

"Ow!" Luke hissed quietly. The only reason why it didn't scream out is because Lorelai's breasts were right in front of his face, and good God, she wasn't wearing a bra.

---

"Ugh! Dean! What is wrong with you?" Rory yelled at him.

"What is wrong with me? Jess started it all!" Dean yelled back.

"Oh and that is not childish at all?" Rory stated rolling her eyes.

"I'm starting to think you like Jess, sticking up for him the way you are." Dean started to pace the floor.

"I'm starting to think your being a complete ass. This is so stupid! All we ever do is fight…" She said sitting down on one of the twin-sized beds.

"That's true… Why is that?" He asked pushing his hair out of his face.

"I don't know. I just can't be around you with out getting peeved." She said sighing loudly.

" I guess we're not as happy as we used to be…"

She giggled a bit getting a glare from Dean, "What? We sound like some married couple!" at the look he gave her she got serious again really quick, "I guess you're right though…so what are we going to do about it?"

"I guess we should break up."

"That would be logical…I mean, its not like we were destined to be with each other, right?"

"Yeah, right…I should just go then."

"I guess."

Dean moved from his sitting position and started to open the door, "Dean?" Rory called before he left.

"Yeah?" He asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

Anger arose in him but he brushed it off, "It's fine."

Tears formed in her eyes as he shut the door. As soon as it closed she let the them spill down her face.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is another chapter woot woot.! go me. I rock.-- happy New Year! **

**Disclaimer: blah blah. i don't own, never did never will. You get the gist.**

She dabbed his head one last time and put a small bandage on the cut. "It's kind of deep, you may need to get stitches."

"It'll heal." Was his short preoccupied answer, he was focused on something else, and he knew all to well that he was staring.

"What are you looking at?" Lorelai asked slightly amused.

"Uh, nothing." Luke coughed/answered. He looked away quickly trying to focus on something else, deciding to stare at the flowers in the corner of the room.

"Luke?" She asked putting her finger under his chin. She was still leaning over him, her left hand was on the back of the couch and her right was pulling his chin up to face her.

"Yeah?" He asked roughly.

"What were you looking at?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Like I said…nothing." His voice was strangled. She leaned down slightly her shirt hanging a little bit more then before.

"Okay." She stated and pulled back.

She turned to head up the stairs when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. "What're you…" her words were cut off by his lips pressed hard against hers.

All of those moments, those flirtatious encounters, the staring involved (on his behalf), they are all coming together now. He meant for it to be a short sweet kiss but it turned out to be something more. She lost her balance and fell in his lap. He pulled her closer to him and shifted so she was more comfortable on him. His tongue gently coaxed her mouth open and hers eagerly joined his. She grabbed at his shirt and tried to pull it over his head. She finally succeeded when he pulled back a little bit, but as soon as she flung it behind her his mouth latched to her neck. All the nerve endings in her body were tingling with anxiety, not to mention the more, ahem, superior one.

She shrieked slightly when his hands slid their way up her shirt and pulled it off swiftly. He made a move for her bra when they heard something thump and clatter. Lorelai pulled back and jumped up quickly when she saw Sookie standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!" they heard Sookie's voice yell, "I was just bringing this tray back and you two were going at it and I am so sorry!"

Luke had is head in his hands and he was breathing deeply and Lorelai was smiling widely. "Its okay Sook." Lorelai said softly.

"No it's not! Look." She pointed toward Luke, "He's hyperventilating."

Lorelai looked to where Sookie was pointing. Luke was almost shaking and his head was still in his hands, he was also muttering something. Lorelai slightly panicked. "Luke are you okay."

He evidently didn't hear her. Sookie and Lorelai exchanged looks of concern. "Luke?" They both walked over to him and moved his hands away from his face. "Luke? Are you okay?"

"Leg." He replied shakily.

"What?" Sookie asked lightly.

"Your leg." He said in a high pitched tone.

"What about my leg?" Lorelai asked worriedly.

"It came up too fast."

"Wha, oh…. OH! Luke! Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She said in a slightly amused tone.

Sookie was wide eyed and apparently still didn't get it.

"I'll go get you some ice." Lorelai replied dragging Sookie with her.

"What happened? He didn't say anything. Why are you getting him ice?"

"I accidentally brought my leg up too fast." She said in an over exaggerated tone.

"I got that. What does it mean?"

"I kicked my leg up and it was between his legs and it hit him square in the happy place. Do I need to draw you a diagram?" Lorelai asked laughing out loud.

"OH! Oh my, is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, that's why I'm getting him ice." She smiled grabbing a _Ziplock_ bag from one of the cabinets.

--

Rory was still sobbing a bit but she calmed down a lot. She grabbed a book that was lying on the end table and opened it to the marked page.

She only got through the first sentence when she heard a knock at her door. _Great, more drama._ She thought agitated. She put the book down and got off the bed to open the door. Surprisingly, Miss Patty was behind it.

"Hi, Miss Patty, what are you doing here?" She asked opening the door wider to let the woman in.

"Well dear I heard some yelling over here and I was wondering if everything was okay. There has been a lot of drama here tonight."

"You have no idea." Rory said under her breath.

"What was that dear?" She asked her eyebrow shooting up a bit.

"Nothing. Everything is fine thanks for your concern." She said wanting to get the dance teacher out as quick as she could.

"Okay, but if you need anything you know where I'm at." She said as she left the room.

Rory just smiled and nodded. She opened the door, deciding she couldn't stay in the room any more and she walked down the stairs. She walked in on Luke who was breathing in shaky breaths and it almost seemed like he was crying.

"Luke are you okay?" She asked sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'm fine." He said drawing out the words in a slightly high pitched tone.

"What happened?" She asked staring him down.

"Your mom." He answered shortly.

"What did she do?"

"She kind of, never mind. Its nothing." He raised his head, winced and put it back down again.

Lorelai walked in the room with ice and added, "I kicked him in the groin."

"MOM! Why would you do that?" She asked bewildered.

"Well, me and Luke were making out and,"

"Lorelai! Give me the damn ice." Luke rasped.

"Right. Sorry." She handed him the bag and he pressed it, (you don't need me to type where he pressed it.)

"Wait a minute, you two were making out?" Rory asked grinning.

Luke groaned and threw his head on the back of the couch. "Yes we were. We were making out and Sookie walked in on us and my leg flew up and hit Luke in the 'nads. It was quite fun." Lorelai said smiling just as wide as Rory was.

"You are just too cute Luke!" Sookie squealed.

"Cute? I'm in so much pain that my said "nads" feel like they have been put in a garbage disposal. I am not cute!" He said loudly.

The trio laughed sat down beside him. "I'm going to bed." Rory said suddenly really tired.

"Me too. You two don't do anything dirty now." Sookie stated pointing at Luke.

"The second I can walk I'm going too." Luke said shifting a bit.

Sookie and Rory were in their rooms a few minutes later leaving a suffering Luke and an amused Lorelai.

"So this was fun." Lorelai stated in chipper mood.

"For you." He said annoyed, "For me, its more like chewing on glass. Okay forget that metaphor. Sure it was going pretty good at first, then it went great, then…it sucked."

Lorelai just laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him up and dragging him toward the stairs. They walked this way until they got to his room and she opened the door to find it empty. "Where is Jess?"

"I think he said something about going back to the apartment." Luke answered.

"Oh, well, here you are." She said backing away out of the door.

"Thanks. Um, would you mind…" He pointed toward light switch. She turned it on causing him to wince slightly.

She walked over to him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at her.

"Okay…" She turned to leave.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay here tonight?" He asked slightly nervous.

"Sure." She smiled at him…

**TBC?**


End file.
